Perfect, Flawless Uchihas
by SayuraK
Summary: ItaXSas. Perfect, flawless Uchihas in love. Neither want to admit them, so do they need a little push from friends? And what happens when they're relationship begins? How will they, themselves change?  YAOI. UCHIHA INCEST. LEMON! MALExMALE
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I'm starting another story now =O. Sorry to those who are waiting for new chapters on my other stories, but I just haven't been feeling like writing those. I will attempt to back to those as soon as possible but band and school is killing me. But I will finish those stories! It just might be a while. But this story has been stuck in my head for a while so I've finally decided to write it.**

**So, enjoy! **

**I do not own Naruto! Or it's characters!**

**This story is going to be about Sasuke and Itachi. Yaoi of course, Uchiha incest, don't like don't read. It's set in a "our" world. Itachi is kind of like taking care of Sasuke. Sasuke has feelings for his older brother, but his brother doesn't seem to notice. Or is it Sasuke that doesn't notice Itachi's feelings?**

**I'd also like to apologize for the grammar and spelling mistakes in this chapter now... xD  
**

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke's POV**

I awoke to the obnoxious ringing of my alarm clock. It rang and rang and I honestly would have let it keep ringing if I didn't recall that Nee-san was probably still home. I hit the clock to turn it off without opening my eyes. I grunted before slowly opening my eyes to the unwelcome sunlight that was barely shining through my slightly opened blinds. I opened my eyes completely and slowly pulled my upper body up to a sitting position, moving so smoothly it could have been a yoga move. I shut my eyes tightly and counted to 10, and finally decided to get out of bed.

I stood there alone in my perfectly clean room, in nothing but boxers. I made my bed, and made sure everything was perfect before walking over to my closest. I pulled out my school uniform, a white collared, button up shirt, with black dress pants. I slowly changed into those, making sure I didn't create an unwanted wrinkle in my clothes. I then opened a drawer to pull out a tie, I put it on with much skill and it looked absolutely perfect. I walked to my large mirror and stared at the raven haired 17 year old staring right back at me.

I looked flawless. My hair was in perfect condition, my bangs covering my forehead but not covering my eyes. It was slightly spiky in the back, like it naturally did. Despite it being perfect, I reached over to grab my brush and brushed my hair, it not changing in the slightest. My dress pants were the perfect length and seemed as if they were made specifically for me. My long sleeved button up shirt, tucked into my pants, was hugging my upper body well. They hugged my lean, muscled arms well, but not so much where I couldn't move freely in the shirt. My toned 6-pack and well built, firm chest appeared flat. My eyes were the usual dark black, and I didn't have any dark circles underneath them, despite my lack of sleep from the following nights.

I looked absolutely perfect.

I set the brush back down on my dresser, making sure it was in the same position as I had left it. I grabbed my books and my book bag, I glanced at the clock to see what time it was. Only 6:23, it had only taken me 23 minutes to get ready for the day. I began making my way out of the room and headed downstairs, to the kitchen. I was hoping to see Aniki, before he left for work, so I hurried a little.

When I had finally made my way to the kitchen I saw my brother's back. I smiled slightly, I rarely saw him in the mornings and I always had to wait for him to get home, which was always a few hours after I got back from school.

He was drinking from his coffee mug, and was already dressed and prepared for the day. His long, slick, beautiful black hair was pulled back in his signature ponytail. He had light gray dress pants on, with a light blue buttoned up shirt on. On top of his shirt was a light gray vest, and I was positive he had on a light gray tie before he even turned around to look at me.

When he turned around, I saw his beautiful, unique, perfection. He was absolutely the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on. His beautiful long black hair, complimented his pale skin well, and even the scar that ran from one cheek and to the other looked like it was meant to be there. His clothes fit him perfectly, even better then the way mine fit my body. His long, muscled legs were hidden in the dress pants, and his well built upper body was hidden beneath the shirt and vest. He looked absolutely breath taking, and that's exactly what happened, he took my breath away.

"Ah, Otouto. You're up early this morning," he spoke as he finished his coffee and set it perfectly in the sink.

I finally remembered to breathe and began walking towards the table. I set my stuff down on the table, and took a deep breath in. I looked up at him, but then felt as if my perfection I felt in my bedroom is slowly being dominated by my bother's own perfection.

"It didn't take me as long as usual to get ready today," I replied, as I looked away from him, his beauty slightly killing my self-esteem.

"Oh," he replied and he walked over to the table and picked up his coffee mug.

"Yeah," was all I mustered and I made my way to the small island that sat in the middle of our kitchen. He already made breakfast, I saw some bacon with scrambled eggs on a plate for me. I assumed he already ate his.

"Sasuke," he said, and I turned around after picking up my plate of food, "I have a dinner meeting with some clients today, so I won't be home 'til around 8."

I had already began picking at my food, which tasted amazing and who would expect anything less since my brother made it, and paused to look up at him. I felt sadness and a slight tint of anger in my emotions.

"Why?" I said, and I knew he knew I was sad about it.

"They're important clients Otouto, I'm sorry. You know I don't like missing dinner with you," he replied with sincere sadness in his voice.

I continued eating my food, without looking at my brother. I heard him sigh, and then he walked over to me.

I was slightly surprised when I felt his hands set on both of my cheeks. He pulled me up to look at him.

"I'm really sorry, I'll make it up to you, I promise," he said as he caressed my right cheek.

"Fine," I said.

"Okay, but I've got to get to work, so I'll see you tonight Sasuke," he kissed me gently on the forehead. And that's when I lost it.

Whenever he touched me, whenever he kissed my forehead or my cheek, I couldn't move. I was hypnotized. I loved my brother. I loved him more than anything or anyone else. He's taken care of me by him self for the last 4 years. He was 17 when our parents died, but he already started college. He was recognized as a genius and started college when he was 16. He took a lot of college classes while still taking care of me after our parents died, and he then became a successful lawyer when he was 19. He was 21 now, and a lot of clients asked for him, and we had a lot of money even without the money our parents left us. But I didn't love him just because he took care of me at a young age, I loved him before that. He always took care of me and was the best brother I could have asked for. He always smiled and did things that I asked, he spoiled me, yet he still taught me lessons that I would have to learn. It was difficult to explain. My brother always loved me more than anybody, even when I was a little kid, but it took me a few years 'til I finally recognized it. And when I did, I realized I loved him more than anyone else as well. He was my everything, he was my life. And my love began changing a few years ago. It at first was brotherly love, but then it became a different love...

His lips left my forehead way faster than I would have wanted, but I didn't say anything. I allowed him to leave my side and go collect his brief case. And he was about to walk out the door until I spoke again.

"See you later, Nee-san," I said in a soft voice, yet he still heard me.

He smiled a brilliant smile, and he looked even more beautiful and perfect.

"Call me, when you get off from school," he said with a smile still on his face.

"Okay," I replied and I smiled too.

He was halfway out the door when I stopped him once again.

"Itachi," I said, and he stopped and turned to look at me, "I love you."

He laughed a little and then replied, "I love you, too, Sasuke."

And with that he finally walked through the door.

I suddenly felt my heart get heavier, yet emptier at the same time. I couldn't stand being away from Itachi, despite us being away often. But I hated the feeling of him being with other people, of other people seeing his perfection.

I sighed, and then began finishing the delicious breakfast my Aniki made me. When I was done, I did the dishes slowly, making sure to not get any water or soap on my clothes. After doing the dishes, I made my way to the bathroom on the first floor. I brushed my teeth slowly, making sure that nothing was caught between my flawless white teeth. After brushing, I flossed and used mouthwash. When I was finally done worrying about my dental health for the moment, I stared at the mirror one last time before heading out. I still looked perfect, not even one hair on my head was out of place, not one wrinkle on my clothes, and my teeth were a brilliant white. Despite being perfect, I couldn't help but think about my brother's own perfection and feel only second best to him. He was more like a Greek God then a teenage high school perfectionist. He was absolutely breath takingly beautiful, and I love that about him, yet I still knew I felt slightly jealous.

I touched the spot on my forehead were he kissed me. I smiled, I loved him so much, yet he didn't even know. Did he?

I finally made my way out of the bathroom and went to retrieve my iPhone from the kitchen counter. I unplugged the charger, and placed the charger neatly in a drawer. I turned on my iPhone and placed it in my pocket. I made my way to get my forgotten books and book bags, when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered, without looking on the caller ID.

"Hey, Sasuke!" I heard Naruto's loud, optimistic voice.

"What did you need?" I asked rudely, even though my voice didn't sound that way. I sounded happy, Naruto was my best friend after all.

"I was wondering if you could pick me up? Jiraiya said he wanted to use my car today, and he won't let me drive his."

"Sure, I'll be out soon."

"'K, see you soon then!" he said through the phone.

I hung up and smiled, my best friend was such a moron. Ha.

I grabbed my keys that were hanging on the key holder next to the door. I locked the door on my way out, and walked swiftly towards my blood red Camaro. I set my books and bag in the back and then shut the door. I checked my clothes to make sure I haven't put any wrinkles into them before starting the car. I glanced at the clock before pulling out of the drive way. 7 o'clock.

Right on time, as usual.

* * *

Naruto and I pulled into the school parking lot right at 7:08. Despite having to pick Naruto up, I still arrived at school at my usual time. I parked in the same spot I parked in since I've received the car. I stop the engine and glanced to the left to see Gaara get out of his Ferrari. I smirked slightly, everybody was right on time, as usual.

"Hey, so what are you doing tonight?" I heard Naruto ask.

"Don't know, Itachi isn't going to be able to eat dinner at home though, so I was thinking about eating out or something," I replied while retrieving my belongings from the back seats.

Naruto opened the door, careful not to hit Neji's BMW that was parked to the right of my car.

"Why can't Itachi eat dinner at home today?" Naruto questioned, while getting out the car.

I followed suite and shut the car door before replying.

"Itachi has a dinner meeting with important clients. He said he'll make it up to me later though."

"Oh," was all Naruto said and right when he said it, Sai walked up next to my car.

"Did you ride with Sasuke-kun today, Naruto-kun?" Sai asked.

"Yeah, Jiraiya needed to use my car but didn't want me driving his either," Naruto replied with a shrug.

"Oh, and did I hear that Itachi isn't having dinner with you tonight Sasuke?" Sai asked.

"Yeah," I replied. Now the whole gang was gathered around my car. Gaara, Neji, Sai, Naruto, and I; we were all best friends you could say. We usually did everything together and told each other everything. Everything, as in my feelings for my brother as well. They didn't find it weird or awkward. In fact, Neji and Gaara were in a relationship together, and Sai and Naruto had boyfriends as well.

"Well, we can all go out to eat tonight," Neji suggested.

"I'm up for it," Gaara said.

Naruto and Sai nodded in agreement and they then waited for my answer.

"Yeah, but I'll have to call my brother after school and tell him," I finally said.

They nodded, and we began making our way towards the school. I hit the lock button on my remote control to lock my car, and heard a satisfying beep. Sai followed suite to lock his Lexus, Gaara and Neji did too. We continued walking into the school, people staring with envious looks.

"Sasuke! Gaara! Neji!"

"Naruto! Sai!"

Our names were being called, yet we didn't turn. We were praised by the juniors and freshmen, it was childish. We ignored them and continued walking to our homeroom. We entered 15 minutes before the bell was going to ring, so we sat down at our seats, which were all right next to each other.

"Sasuke," Neji began.

I turned to face him, "Yes?"

"Have you ever though about telling your Aniki about your feelings?"

"Why would I? He would probably reject me, and besides, it's disgusting isn't it?"

Neji shared a look with Gaara before replying, "You never know, Sasuke. He loves you, too."

"Yeah," I sighed and looked down, "but not like that, Neji."

"You're not fer sure about that," Sai added.

"Yeah," Naruto began, "You should see the way he looks at you."

I sighed again and looked at my friends, "Thanks for trying to be supportive guys, but it's just too awkward. He would never love me in that way."

"Just give it a shot," Naruto stated, and the others nodded in agreement.

I thanked them secretly in my head, but questioned it. How could I admit my feelings to my brother? Do they not understand how awkward that is?

"Oh hey Kiba," Neji said as Kiba approached us with Hinata and Shino right behind him.

We all greeted the three and began pointless conversation to help us past the time.

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

I couldn't help but think about what I was to do. I couldn't keep doing this. I couldn't keep denying my feelings. I couldn't keep this facade up. I didn't know what to do. How could I have done this? What kind of big brother am I? If he knew, he'd hate me...

"Oi! Itachi!"

I snapped out of my thoughts. I was having lunch with two good friends who also worked with me in the office, Deidara and Sasori.

"Yeah?"

"What's up with you?" Sasori asked calmly.

"Yeah, you've been out of it all morning," Deidara added.

I sighed, they were close friends of mine, and they knew just about everything that went on with me.

I stared out the window of the restaurant we were in. There was a light reflection of me in the window. My eyes were down with worry and I could feel my clothes becoming wrinkled. I wasn't perfect, why? I felt myself become more and more unorganized by the passing days. I had feelings for my brother. And not just brotherly feelings, but feelings that were hard to explain. I love him, I knew this, but it was a different type of love. A love a husband should feel for a wife. Or the love two lovers shared, but not the love two brothers should share. What was happening to me? I was letting myself go. I've had these feelings for a few years, but it's just gotten worse and worse over the last few months. It was beginning to get uncontrollable. I couldn't help but stare at his perfect body when he wasn't looking, or his perfect hair, or his beautiful pink lips, at him, at his perfection. It was hard to just simply kiss his cheek or just his forehead. I've been wanting so much more...

"Does this have anything to do with Sasuke-kun?" Deidara asked.

I nodded slowly.

Deidara's fist lightly hit the table, making the plates and bowls rattle.

"Why don't you just tell your little brother about your feelings, Itachi?" Deidara asked, agitation detectable in his voice.

"How do you expect me to?" I replied, I could feel my anger rising but I had to keep my cool.

"Deidara," Sasori said in a firm voice to stop Deidara from yelling at me. They were in a relationship, as in a male and male relationship. I didn't mind it, since I obviously had a bigger issue since I loved my little brother.

Deidara didn't say anything, and let out a big breath, attempting to calm himself down. Sasori turned to Deidara and took his hand. He gave it a little squeeze before letting it go and turning around to face me.

"Itachi, you're letting yourself go cause it's getting out of control. You're going to have to tell. You can't be scared of rejection and you must certainly can't let your pride get in the way. If you can't work properly or even eat or sleep, then you need to tell. And I know that's what's been happening," Sasori stated in his serious, cool voice.

"How can I not be scared of rejection? What kind of brother loves his younger brother like that? It's incest! It's wrong! He looks up to me! And what would telling him help? It'd only hurt me, having him tell me that he doesn't love me."

"How do you know he doesn't love you like that?" Sasori questioned.

"Why would he? He's flawless in every way. He wouldn't like his older brother, he has so many people that would die to be with him. Why would he pick me? I'm old and I never spend time with him anymore."

"You can't help the fact that you don't spend time with him anymore. You're a working man. And don't call yourself old, you act as if you don't have about a billion admirers yourself. Take that female that keeps glancing over at you for instance," Sasori directed his eyes to a female that looked around our age. She had black hair with eyes that appeared red. People might have considered her beautiful but she looked like nothing compared to Sasuke, absolutely nothing.

I turned away from the woman and glanced down at my uneaten food. I took both hands and ran it through my perfect hair, messing it up.

"And you don't see the way he acts towards you, Itachi."

I looked up at Sasori, what was he talking about?

"Yeah," Deidara added, he finally appeared to have calmed down, "you might be a genius but you're oblivious as to how your brother acts slightly like a lover towards you."

I sighed. They wouldn't lie to me, but how was I sure they were right? What was I going to do?

"Just think it over, Itachi," Sasori suggested.

"Yeah, we're not pressuring you or anything. But just in case, take him out to dinner and try and talk about it or something," Deidara added.

"Well, I was planning to take him out to eat tomorrow..." I began.

"Great," Deidara began, "try and make it special and try and discuss it with him."

"Okay," I replied softly.

"Well we better get back to the office," Sasori stated.

Deidara and I nodded in unison to agree. We all set down enough money to pay for our bills and walked out.

What was I going to do? How was this going to work? Would I have the courage to tell him? What will his reaction be? How am I going to react to his reaction? So many questions ran through my mind...

But then I thought about something, Sasuke. Just being with him. I thought about it, and I automatically smiled. I entered my black Camaro and looked at my reflection throught the mirror real quick, goodness my hair was a mess. I fixed my hair before starting the car, and discovered more flaws and fixed them in a few minutes.

I looked back at the mirror, I now looked in absolute flawless and perfect condition.

Besides, I was an Uchiha, would you expect any less?

* * *

**A.N.-**

**So I hoped you enjoyed this! I was really into it! Lol, but I'm pretty sure this story will get updated more often since I absolutely love Naruto! Especially Sasuke and Itachi xD. But sorry once again for the mistakes, I was in a hurry to get this posted!**

**R&R! ALERT! FAVORITE! Lol I love REVIEWS!**

**But hoped you enjoyed it! And I'll try and update soon!**

**Thanks!**

**-Sayura K.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I loved the reviews I've gotten and all the alerts and everything! They make me smile :D.**

**Well, nothing else really. Oh, but sorry for the mistakes before hand.**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke's POV**

School passed by exceptionally slow today. It passed merely as a blur. The teachers called on me, knowing I knew the answer. I was asked to do problems on the board, or even read aloud to the class; did teachers enjoy showing off my perfection? I wasn't really concerned about it, I was used to be like a trophy. Something shiny, perfect, flawless; something that everybody loved to show off; something other people looked at in jealousy and envy. Sometimes it made me feel like I was inhuman, that I was nothing but an object.

I sat back down after finishing an AP Calculus math equation. The sensei didn't even bother to look if it was correct and merely told the other students to copy it. I stared at nothingness as I reminded myself that this was the final class of the day. I went through my schedule: Japanese Literature 1st period, Advanced English 2nd, World History 3rd, College Algebra 4th, Gym 5th, Music class 6th, and AP Calculus 7th. Such an easy schedule, I even finished all my homework in Music, today was going to be boring. I was asked to enter college early, but Aniki disapproved, he said he wanted me to be with peers, not older people. I didn't care, I actually kinda liked that he kept me with Naruto, Gaara, Neji, and Sai.

_Ring! Ring!_

The final bell rang, signaling the end of school; thank goodness.

I carefully and put all my belongings back into my book bag perfectly. Neji, Sai, Naruto, and Gaara all came up to my desk and waited for me patiently.

"I say we go play some ball or something before going somewhere to eat," Neji suggested.

"I've got homework," Naruto added.

"Come one Naruto. Everything today was super easy. I got all my stuff done in Music class," Gaara added.

"Well I have some homework, too," Sai added, "I don't like to do my homework in my art classes."

Sai, being the artist that he was didn't have College Algebra and Music class like the rest of us. Instead he took two art classes, it was his passion you could say. But I would admit, he was amazing at it.

"How 'bout we play some ball for an hour or so, go home and shower, then go out to eat. After eating we can go to my house and let Sai and Naruto do homework," I suggested after making sure I was still in perfect condition.

"Do we have time for all that?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, no worries," I said easily as I pulled my iPhone out to put it off silent. I glanced to see that I had 2 missed calls from my Aniki in the past 5 minutes, I was in trouble.

"Hey, let's go," Neji said as him and Gaara were almost already out the door.

Sai, Naruto, and I followed him out and I called my brother.

It rang only once before he picked up, "Sasuke, why didn't you pick up?"

"Me and the guys were talking Aniki, sorry," I replied in a soft voice.

I heard him sigh through the phone, "Okay, that's fine, but how are you eating dinner tonight?"

"Me and the guys were going to go play some ball, then go home and shower and get changed, then go out to eat. We might go to our house after eating too, if that's okay with you."

"That's fine, just make sure you call me when you're done eating then."

"What if you're with you clients, Aniki?"

"It's you, they can give me a few minutes," and I could picture my brother smile through the phone.

"Okay, thank you Itachi," I said in a cheerful voice.

"Your welcome, Sasuke. But I've got to get back to work so just call me later."

"Okay," and I was about to hang up before he spoke again.

"Sasuke," I paused, "I love you."

And with just three simple words, I felt my world stop. Everything suddenly went blank. I could feel my heart skip a beat and nothing else mattered aside from the resonance of those three small words in my ear. I might as well have been deaf and blind now, because the only thing I could think of was my Aniki.

"I love you too, Itachi," I replied as soon as I regained my senses.

I heard him chuckle before hanging up. I pulled my phone away from my ear and set it back in my pocket. I couldn't wait to see him, and I knew I was smiling like an idiot without needing Naruto to make a joke about it. We all laughed and we left the room to go switch our shoes and change into some shorts.

* * *

I was at home showering and preparing to get ready for dinner with the guys. The game went well, we ended up playing soccer with some friends at a park. It was Neji, Gaara, Naruto, and I playing against Kiba, Lee, Kankuro, and Shikamaru. Sai was our goalie and Shino was the other team's goalie. It was pretty fun, but still kind of easy. We beat them 7-2, and I honestly believed Sai let those goals go in. I scored 5 of the goals, Neji and Gaara each scored one as well. It was enjoyable though, getting exercise and having fun with some friends. It helped me get my mind off things, but now that I was alone in my house my mind was back on things.

As the hot water washed away the shampoo that was in my hair I closed my eyes and did calm even breaths. I pictured my brother, I imagined his voice, and his soft touch. I remembered the kiss this morning, and just about every other single detail I could remember. I remembered during the summer, on a rare occasion, where he took me to a hot springs. Him and I just calmly enjoyed ourselves in the hot springs, talking about everything, and anything. Enjoying each others companies. I remembered how he booked the best room, having its own spa and having excellent service. I remembered the hours we spent in the hot spring; both naked, just relaxing.

His naked body. His beautiful toned arms, with his well-built chest. His long, slick black hair, his long well-muscled legs, his beautiful toned abs, just his complete beauty. I imagined his arms around my own naked body. Me touching him and all of his perfection. His abs, his arms, his butt even. And after the butt, his beautiful man-hood that I knew would be impressive.

"Ah!" I said as I began pumping my now extremely hard length. I closed my eyes and continued my fantasy. I continued pumping my 8 inch dick, and when I came I softly moaned Itachi's name.

What was wrong with me? Why was I being a sex crazed teenager? How could I have masturbated to the thought of my brother making love to me?

I feel ashamed of myself, yet I somehow didn't feel completely horrible. I continued my shower, washing the rest of my body and conditioning my dark beautiful hair. As soon as I stepped out, I felt the cold air hit me. I grabbed a towel and dried myself off. I then wrapped it around my waist and headed towards my room down the hall. I entered and immediately got dressed.

Before I left the house again, I made sure I was in perfect condition, as usual. I wore black pants with a dark blue button up shirt. They fit me perfectly and they didn't have one single wrinkle in them. I checked my hair, face, teeth, and just about everything else. I was still in perfect condition. Well, what you could see anyway. My mind didn't feel like it was in the right place. I just let out a small sigh, as I went down stairs to retrieve some belongings.

My iPhone was on the dining table, right where I had left it. My book bag sat in the chair that was next to the door, and I went over to it to open it up. I found my wallet with ease, and made sure I had at least 5000 yin in it. I placed my wallet in my back pocket and then went for my phone. I had a text message from Gaara.

**Meet you at the BBQ restaurant, be there around 7:15.**

It was 7:02, I could have made it driving slowly. And that's what I decided to do. Naruto had his car for the night so I didn't have to pick him up, that'd be good. Just a calm, nice, easy drive.

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

I couldn't really say I enjoyed having dinner with clients, I didn't find the reason as to why they couldn't just tell me things through a phone call. I honestly didn't like the fact they took away part of my personal time either, I had better things to do then sit with somebody and have small I talk I didn't care about at all. But, this was necessary. And me, being an Uchiha, had the ability to fool people.

"Hello, Yamamoto-sama and Lady Yamamoto," I bowed as they arrived. I glanced at the clock that was set on the wall of the 5 star restaurant we were at. They were 9 minutes late.

"No need for such formality, Itachi-san," Lady Yamamoto joked.

I smiled a small smile and pulled out her chair for her. She sat down and looked at me with lustful eyes, I could already tell this dinner was going to be long.

"Ah, thank you for helping my wife," Yamamoto-sama said as he took his own seat.

I sat down before speaking again, "I've already ordered a few appetizers and I've ordered my main course, but they won't start it until your alls is about ready as well."

"That's very generous of you Itachi-san," Yamamoto-sama began, "but are you in a hurry?"

"Kind of," a little white lie never did anything, right?

"Oh really?" he questioned.

"Well, yes," I began, "my younger brother hasn't been feeling well, and I know he is grown but sometimes he doesn't take care of himself very well."

"Oh, are you sure you should be here then?" he asked.

"It's fine," I said as I smiled a persuasive look.

"Oh, well," Yamamoto-sama began, "We just won't keep you for that long."

"That's very generous of you, Yamamoto-sama," I said while flashing one of my brilliant smiles. His wife shifted a little in her seat when she saw me. Ha, dinner was going to be interesting none the less.

We ate our food, and discussed pointless things. I honestly questioned why I had to eat dinner with them. We settled all the matters already, so it was pointless to be here.

_Buzz! Buzz!_ I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Excuse me for one moment," I said as I got up from the table. I walked outside quickly, and answered the phone call.

"Otouto?" I answered.

"Yes, aniki," I heard Sasuke laugh. I smiled slightly, he was happy, and it just made me happy."

"You're home?" I questioned.

"Yeah," he replied and I heard guys laugh in the background.

"Well, I'll try and be home shortly," I said.

"Why? Did I disrupt? Are they angry?" he quickly questioned.

"No," I laughed lightly, "I'm just not in the mood for this. I want to see you."

My brother paused at this. Should I have not said that? Was that unusual for me to say?

"I want to see you too, Aniki," he replied.

I smiled, "Well I'll try and be home as soon as possible."

"Okay, I love you, Itachi."

My smile got even wider, "I love you too, Sasuke."

We hung up and I walked back into the restaurant. Our plates have been taken and the bill was on the table.

"Is everything okay?" Yamamoto-sama asked.

"Would you like to stay for dessert, Itachi-san?" Lady Yamamoto asked.

"No I can't actually," I tried to have an apologetic face on despite my good mood.

"Why?" Lady Yamamoto asked.

"My brother just called, he asked if I could go home. I'm really sorry but my brother is just very dependent on me."

"No, it's not a problem," Yamamoto-sama began, "You're a very successful and intelligent young man. I'm very glad you decided to take this case. I hope we can meet for dinner again sometime. Maybe your brother can come as well."

"Thank you sir," I bowed, When I was straight up again, I pulled out my wallet and put more then enough on the table.

"No, we couldn't let you pay," Lady Yamamoto said.

"No, take it as an apology, but excuse I must go now."

I flashed another brilliant smile and his wife just looked at me with a lustful look, it disgusted me.

I walked out of the restaurant and went to my black camaro. I got in, started the engine, and drove off. I suddenly felt a really strong urge to see my brother. I wanted to spend time with him, to look at him, to talk to him, just him in general.

I got home in 6 minutes, which should have been like 15, but a little speeding doesn't hurt. I checked myself in the mirror to make sure I was in flawless condition. I was, and I carefully stepped out my car and headed towards the house.

They only rode one car here, which was good since our drive way couldn't fit more then 3 or 4 at once. When I arrived at the door, I turned it slowly with grace. I stepped into the house and didn't hear anything until I headed towards the stairs. I heard laughing and some music playing downstairs. I took off my sweater vest and tie first before heading down the stairs.

"Oi, Sasuke, I still don't get it," Naruto said as I reached the basement. This house was already really big, and we already had offices, a library, and a music room on the ground and 2nd floor, so the basement was a hang out spot kind of. It also had the washer and dryer in here, along with an xbox 360, a wii, a pool table, a giant t.v, and just about everything you could think of. But instead of playing the games, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Sai, and Neji were spread on the couches with books on the table.

"Hello," I said as I headed towards the laundry bin.

I turned over to look at Sasuke, he looked so beautiful. His hair was perfect, and his black pants and dark blue button up fitted him perfectly. And before I could think about anything else, one thought came into my head: my brother looked really sexy.

I looked away from Sasuke as the boys each said their own greeting towards me. I placed the sweater vest in the bin and slung the tie around my neck.

"Doing homework?" I questioned.

Sasuke spoke, "Just Sai and Naruto. We finished ours in school today, they didn't."

"Sasuke," I began, "pay attention in school, don't do homework during others classes."

His face didn't change, such an Uchiha trait.

"It was during Music class. We just had to take a test over the different eras of music and pick an instrument to do the playing test on. We finished early and didn't have anything to do."

"Okay, just make sure to pay attention. I don't want your grades dropping," I replied as I began making my way up the stairs.

"It won't Aniki, but why don't you stay?" Sasuke asked with a slightly childish look in his eyes.

"No, it's you and your friends. And I've got things to do for a case."

I said that and headed up the stairs. I headed immediately to the library and grabbed a few books I knew I would need. Truth is, I did want to see him. To spend time with him, but I had a little 'problem' down there.

I headed upstairs towards my office to drop off the books. When I was done dropping off the books I walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

I slowly undid my pants and took them off completely, not wanting to get cum on them. I set them away from me, and then slid my boxers down. My 10 inch penis was standing up proudly, and it was becoming rather uncomfortable now. I slowly moved my hand to place it around my shaft, I began stroking it slowly.

I began to imagine that my hand was instead Sasuke's hand. That Sasuke was giving me a hand job, then right before I'd come, that he'd place his gorgeous mouth around my penis. I imagined his talented mouth licking, sucking, and doing everything else to my extremely hard man hood. And so much more...

I came after a little while and couldn't help but moan my Otouto's name in a quiet voice.

After I gained my composure again, I slid my clothes back on and checked myself in the mirror. I was in perfect condition. I exited the bathroom and retreated into my office to do some work for some of my cases. It was easy, and stuff that I didn't really need to do so soon, but I preferred to get it done sooner than later. I spent maybe an hour and 10 minutes in there, doing enough research to make sure I was going to win the cases that I had this week. I was probably going to have a lot of free time the rest of the week now, great...

The clock read 9:27 when Sasuke knocked on my office door. I was organizing some files and making sure all the payments for everything was paid when he knocked on the door frame. The door was already opened so when I pulled my head up, he walked in.

"The guys just left, they said they would have said bye but thought you were busy," he said as he stood in the middle of the office. Both Sasuke's office and mine were probably the smallest rooms in the house, yet they were still rather large. My office had a desk with a computer where I was at and had some cabinets and some book shelves here and there as well. It looked very professional, yet extremely comfortable at the same time. Sasuke went to go sit at the coach that was at the other end of the room from my desk.

"I wouldn't have minded," I replied as I saved my files and began organizing the payments on and bills on my desk.

"A lot of work this week?"

"No, just getting everything done early. I'm working regular hours tomorrow and Thursday, but on Friday I might be getting off early. I have to go present my last court case for this week at noon, and when it's done I'm free for the weekend," by now everything was organized and done and I began exiting the office. Sasuke followed suite.

"Oh," was all Sasuke replied.

I began heading towards my room and he hesitated when I was at my door.

"Wanna watch a movie with me?" I asked before I entered my room.

"In there?" he asked as he nodded towards the door way.

"Yes, I find my bed more comfortable then the living room coach at the moment," I laughed.

"Okay," he said in a small voice.

I walked into my clean, spotless room and switched on the light. Sasuke had the biggest bedroom but mine was only a tad bit smaller. I had a closet right next to the door with a giant window facing the forest and extremely large back yard we had on the opposite wall. My bed was in the middle of the wall to the far right, with desks on both sides with reading lamps on the desks. I had a large tv on the wall across from my bed and under that was some movies that I kept in my room. I walked over to my dresser that contained some clothes that I didn't put in my closet and some other items. On top of the dresser were pictures of my family, well mostly just me and Sasuke. Well, mostly Sasuke. They ranged from the time he was still in elementary school, to his senior picture that I received recently. I loved looking at them every morning when I woke up.

I grabbed some clean sleeping clothes from my dresser as Sasuke went to go sit on my bed.

"Let me take a shower first," I began, "You can pick a movie and change into your sleeping clothes, I shouldn't take long."

"Okay," was all he replied.

I kissed his forehead as I walked passed him to exit the room, fighting the urge to kiss more then just his forehead. I walked into the bathroom and began to strip.

**Sasuke's POV**

I hated it, yet I loved it. Whenever he kissed me, I felt so over filled with joy, yet I craved for more. I wanted it. I needed it.

I couldn't decide on a movie, so I went to go change first. I changed into a pair of lose fitting pajama pants and a black t-shirt, they fit me well and made me look thinner then what I already looked like. I went back to his room and tried to look through the movies again.

When Itachi walked in, I still couldn't decide on what to watch. He went over to me to kneel down next to me.

"Haven't picked yet?" he asked.

I turned to look at him. He was wearing some pajama pants as well but he just decided not to wear a shirt at all. His long, slick, black hair was dripping wet around his chest and upper back. He looked so sexy...

I swallowed and attempted to not think about how good looking my brother looked at the moment.

"No," I replied in my best attempt to be calm.

"Hmm," he said as he looked through the movies. He glanced at all of them and then set them all back neatly as they were before. He made his way to his desks, he opened a drawer to pull out a House DVD set.

"How 'bout this? I find this very good for an American series," he said as he walked back over to me.

"Sure," was all I said and I grabbed the DVD and went to go put it in.

I retrieved back to his bed as he grabbed the remote and began selecting an episode. He was propped up against the head board, with his body being at a 90 degree angle. He didn't cover himself up with the sheets, so I went to go sit next to him.

We watched the episode in silence and I got really into it. I found it interesting the way House could solve **(yes, I'm a fan of House, and for people who don't know, it's a medical tv show drama thing :D) **his cases. He was an asshole, yet people looked up to him because he was almost always right. Aniki and I watched two episodes before he asked me to go to bed.

I yawned as I attempted to get out of his bed.

"Did you want to just sleep here tonight? There's enough room for both of us," he asked politely as he looked at me with caring eyes.

I hesitated, I was scared that if I slept in the same bed as him, I'd have a growing problem "down there".

"No thank you, Aniki," I began, "I'll just go to my room."

His expression didn't change, but I think I saw a hint of sadness in his eye before he once again composed himself to the Uchiha face.

"Okay," he spoke quietly.

I looked away from him and fully got up and turned away from the bed. I was about to start walking out when I felt his strong hands grab my wrist gently; he turned me around and kissed me once on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Otouto," he whispered softly into my ear. I felt entranced, I was close enough to him to smell his beautiful unique scent. And he didn't pull away immediately, so I could feel his breath on my forehead. His hands had also some how found their way to my waist. He finally pulled away slowly and slowly retreated his hands.

"I love you," he whispered.

I suddenly felt brave and took his face in my hands, I pulled him down slightly and reached up the rest of the way. I placed a kiss lightly on his cheek only a few centimeters away from those very kissable lips.

"I love you too Itachi. Goodnight."

I pulled away to see his reaction and I couldn't believe I saw what appeared to be pure happiness in his eyes, he would have not looked like an Uchiha if he didn't possess the unique sexiness of one.

He smiled one last smile before I finally decided to leave.

* * *

I woke up surprisingly on time the next day. I woke up and changed into my uniform with carefulness, of course. I checked to make sure I was in perfection and I was. When I looked into the mirror, I couldn't help but recall what I had done last night. I possessed braveness I didn't know I had. I smiled thinking about his smile and the happiness in his eyes. I did my daily check once again and headed down stairs.

I stayed at the stairway entrance to exam my Aniki. Signature ponytail, black dress pants, and a yellow button up. His clothes didn't even really matter though, his natural beauty always made up for that.

"Sasuke, I have to get to work early but tonight I'm taking you out for dinner," he replied as he set down his dishes in the sink carefully and grabbed his coffee mug.

I walked into the kitchen more and saw a cheese and sausage omelet and a glass of milk waiting for me on the kitchen island. I set my things down on the table next to the door and began heading towards my breakfast. Aniki was on his way out and stopped in front of my real quick. He placed a gently kiss on my cheek, maybe 2 centimeters away from my mouth. My heart stopped, my mind paused, and I unfortunately had another moment where I could have died right then and there and it would have been okay.

When he back up, he whispered, "I love you, Sasuke."

I looked into his beautiful black eyes and could have sworn I saw a hint of lust in them.

I kissed him on the cheek as well, and the corner of my mouth was touching the corner of his. I stayed there for maybe 5 seconds before I began backing up.

"I love you too, Itachi."

I heard him chuckle and he collected his coffee mug that laid forgotten on the same table as my bag and books. He picked up his coffee and his brief case and began heading out the door.

"Don't forget about our date tonight," he said sexily before he left.

I heard my iPhone go off, and I went over to see what it was.

The text read:

**Hey the boys were thinking same thing as yesterday today after school. You in?**

It was from Naruto, and I replied:

**No thanks. I have a date with Itachi tonight [:**

I hit send and smiled. I couldn't wait for tonight.

* * *

**Sorry for the grammar mistakes. Hope you liked it!**

**R&R! Favorite! Alert! Review! You know what I mean!**

**Thanks for all the support!**

**-Sayura K.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews and everything else! Lemon? Maybe!**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke's POV**

I didn't know what I was thinking telling Naruto that Itachi and I were going on a date tonight. Neji and Gaara would have probably told me good luck and be supporting, but wouldn't have been making a big deal out of it. Sai, being Sai, would have said, "Oh, that's really lucky of you." And would have probably dropped it at that. But no, I told Naruto. The one friend that would tease me AND tell Neji, Gaara, and Sai before I had the chance to. What was I thinking?

"Ha ha, I seriously think I'm going to go and spy on you guys! Where are you guys going anyways?" Naruto joked.

We were all sitting outside on the roof top, eating lunch.

"Naruto, drop it," Neji said in his calm voice as he took another bite of his rice ball.

"Thank you Neji, but I don't know. He just said he was taking me on a date. No details," I answered, eating the last of my dumplings.

"Fine, but you're telling me what happens tomorrow. Or tonight," Naruto said enthusiastically.

"You sound like a girl, Naruto," Gaara added.

Everybody but Naruto laughed at this.

"Yeah guys, ha ha, very funny," he said with a pout.

"Ha ha, you know, we're just kidding with you," Gaara said.

"Yeah, but I'll tell you," I added.

"You guys are cute," Sai joked.

"Shut up, Sai!" Naruto defended. I just let out another laugh. My idiot best friend made my day.

"How are you and you're boyfriend though? I haven't heard you talk about him much," I questioned Sai.

"Oh, he's just busy right now with family and his job and stuff," Sai said, but his voice began tapering at the end.

"Yeah, we haven't heard from Ichigo in a while," Neji added. **(Yes I brought Bleach into this :D do you think he should make an appearance? Answer in a review or PM me! I'd love input! )**

" I don't know, we just haven't hung out in a while. He really is busy with his job and college applications and stuff," Sai said.

"Aren't we all?" Gaara question, while setting down his Jasmine ice tea.

"Well, Gaara, you, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, and I already got accepted into a college and we can afford it," he took a short pause, "Ichigo is stubborn. He doesn't want his dad paying for it."

"Well, I can see if nii-san can help out," I volunteered, "He wouldn't care, we have a lot of money and he sees you as a younger brother, too. He wouldn't want to see you sad because Ichigo is working his ass off."

Sai smiled, "Thanks, Sasuke. I'll talk to Ichigo."

"No problem," I quickly gathered all my trash and began heading to the door, "We should get going though, afternoon classes are 'bout to start."

There were murmurs of "yeahs" and "mhms" as they collected their trash and as we began heading back to our class.

* * *

After school, and after me and the guys hung in the parking lot for a few minutes, I headed home to get ready for my "date".

Itachi texted me that he would be home around 5:30 and we would depart at 6. It was only 4:30 and I honestly didn't know whether it was to early or not to get ready. I didn't want to get ready too late and not look good enough next to my brother, but I also did not want to get ready too early and not have anything to do.

I felt like a silly girl, but I finally began feeling the dilemmas they felt before at date.

I decided to do my homework, which would have only taken half an hour. I gathered my books and my bag to head to my office.

I walked through the lonely gigantic house. Why did we have a house this big anyways? It was a western style house, even though we had a summer house we went to, even when it wasn't the summer. The summer house was more Japanese style then this house. There was 6 or 7 bedrooms in this house, even though it was only Itachi and I. Therefore, both of us had a personal office, and there was an art room and a music room for our occasional artistic moments. And then there was the library, I didn't really know if it was originally the master bedroom or not; regardless, each room was big, and this was just a gigantic house. It seemed kind of pointless living in such a large house, especially at times like this, when I was alone. But then, there were times when it was good. It at least helped us stay organized and clean.

I did my Japanese Literature and English homework in ten minutes, and I began working on the little College Algebra and AP Calculus homework I had. I didn't feel like doing these factorials and equations at all, but I had to kill some time.

It was still only 4:52 when I officially got done with all my homework. I sighed as I begun organizing everything. I left my books and bag on the desk and headed to the couch. I plopped down and let out a long sigh. I was never like this. Why was I stressed? Why was I worried? I wasn't being an Uchiha right now. Uchiha's didn't stress, they didn't worry; they were flawless, I was flawless.

I laid down on the couch and attempted to clear my mind, somewhere along the way, I drifted into a peaceful nap.

**Itachi's POV**

I felt relieved to be at home, better yet, I felt relieved that the anxiety of tonight was starting to lessen and lessen as our "date" came closer and closer.

I walked in and sat my brief case and coffee mug on the table next to the door entrance. I didn't hear the t.v. on in the living room or any noise coming from the basement. I expected Sasuke's was getting ready for tonight, which I needed to get to doing as well.

"Sasuke! I'm home!" I shouted as I headed upstairs.

I turned to the right to knock on Sasuke's door, which was slightly opened.

"Otouto?" I said loudly. No response. I opened the door and looked at his impossibly-clean-for-a-teenager bedroom. There wasn't a thing out of place; his bed was made perfectly and there was no dirty clothes anywhere and everything was neat and organized. I stopped gazing to see that Sasuke was no where to be seen. I felt my heart skip a beat. Where could he be?

I calmed myself down before I began panicking.

"Otouto?" I said very loudly, enough for at least this whole floor to hear. Still no response.

I walked quickly, but swiftly towards our offices, and opened the door to his office quickly.

My heart finally calmed down as I saw Sasuke asleep on the couch. His breathing was even and soft, and he looked adorable I thought. He didn't change out of his uniform, even his tie was still on. He had his hands against his chest, and his legs bent slightly to fit on the couch. His eyes were closely shut and his mouth partially opened. He looked absolutely peaceful.

I bent down next to him, my face on the same level as his. I wanted to kiss him.

The urge was hard to resist, and he just looked so beautiful laying down so peacefully. I closed my eyes as I kissed him softly on the cheek, and then I inched closer and closer to his mouth, until I reached them. I kissed his lips, they were warm and soft. I dragged my tongue across his lips, and retreated it back in. I didn't feel guilt, yet this was wrong. Yet, it didn't feel wrong. It felt completely...right.

I backed up a little, trying to clear my mind. Just calm down, I said to myself. I regained my composure, and bent done to his level again.

"Sasuke, wake up," I said in a warm voice as I gently shook his shoulders. He started coming around and I retreated my hands.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked so cute...

"What time is it nii-san?" he questioned.

"Probably 5:40 by now," I laughed, "Did you wanna sleep instead of going on our date?"

"No!" Sasuke said as he jumped up. I laughed at this even more.

"Okay, well just meet me downstairs when you're done getting ready. We don't have to leave at 6," I said while I started exiting the office.

"Okay, where are we going anyways?" he questioned.

"Just a nice restaurant. You're gonna have to wear a suit probably," I replied.

"Okay, aniki," he said with a smile.

I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, wanting to kiss those soft pink lips again, but restraining myself.

"Meet you down stairs then," I said and I walked away.

I left and began heading towards my room. I changed out of my dress pants and yellow button up and set them on my bed, and walked over to my closet. I pulled out one of my many suits and began putting it on.

I stripped down to my boxers and felt oddly free; clothes were so restricting. I put on a plain white short sleeve shirt before putting on a white button up. After making sure my button up was completely wrinkle free, I began sliding my dress pants on, with as much delicacy as possible. I know this was kind of odd for me to be so careful, but I was an Uchiha, I HAD to make sure I was absolutely flawless at all times. After securing the dress pants onto my waist with a belt, I took the hair tie out of my hair, allowing my hair to fall all around my shoulders. I grabbed my brush from the dresser and began brushing my hair, despite it already being silky smooth and beautiful.

As I brushed my hair, I felt my self get nervous. I know, silly right? An Uchiha, nervous? I didn't think it was actually possible either. But this wasn't just anybody. It wasn't one of those random women whose dad I had a case for, or a guy who actually asked me out at the office, thinking I was gay because Sasori and Deidara were. No, it was the person that meant everything to me. The person that I loved, the person that I would do anything for. My little brother.

I pulled my hair back into it's signature ponytail before I check the clock, it was 6:03. The reservations were made for 6:30, but they wouldn't or better yet shouldn't care if we were a little late. I drove fast anyways.

I went to put on a black tie before finally putting on my jacket. I left my room and headed to the bathroom, the door being wide open. I walked in to check myself and make sure I was in mint condition. I checked my hair again, my clothes, teeth, and even my face. I was perfect. I went downstairs to retrieve my wallet and such out of my brief case, not needing to take the whole thing on our date. I didn't hear Sasuke and I didn't want to rush him. I slipped my wallet into a pocket and decided to put away the dishes from this morning's breakfast while I waited for Sasuke.

I didn't hear Sasuke walk downstairs, so when I heard a chair move, I was slightly startled. But only slightly.

I turned around to see Sasuke dressed exactly like me, yet he looked way better than me. His perfect pale skin looked flawless, and his dark eyes were radiating with confidence and fearlessness, traits of an Uchiha. His raven colored hair was in it's usual perfect form; spiky in the back, like it naturally was, and his bangs were the perfect length above his eyes. His healthy, beautiful body was well hidden in his own suit. To state what was going through my mind in just a few words- he looked fucking sexy.

"Do I look bad or something nii-san?" Sasuke questioned, and then I realized I must have been looking at him funny.

"No, you look perfect otouto," I replied with what I hoped was a sexy grin.

"Oh, okay," he said, and I saw a faint of pink go into his cheeks.

"Well, let's get going then."

We both made sure we had our phones and other needed items before we headed out of the house. I unlocked the doors to my black camaro and walked towards the passenger side first, opening the door for Sasuke. This might have been strange behavior but my otouto didn't seem to mind.

"Thank you, nii-san," he said. The setting sun put the right amount of light on his beautiful skin, making him radiant even more.

I smiled back and he entered the vehicle. I closed the door when I made sure he was all the way in and began making my way towards the opposite side of the car.

The ride there was nice and enjoyable. As soon as we turned on the radio to listen to some music, Chance! by UVERworld was playing. Sasuke got excited and talked about how much he enjoyed the song and I agreed, UVERworld was a favorite band both of us emjoyed. Sasuke began singing along, and his voice fit it rather nicely, even if he does claim that he was joking around and not singing like he really could. We listened to some other music by Flow, Aqua Timez, and other bands we both enjoyed before we arrived at the restaurant.

I gave the keys to the valet when we arrived, then me and Sasuke then made our way into the restaurant.

"Ah, Uchiha Itachi-sama and Uchiha Sasuke-sama, your table is right this way. You requested a more secluded table correct Uchiha Itachi-sama?" the hostess asked.

"Yes, I did. Sorry for being a little late," I replied in a polite, business like manner.

"Not a problem Uchiha-sama," she began walking us to a table that was far from the entrance and far from the noise of the kitchen and bar. It was a very nice, elegant, first-class, only-the-best restaurant. It was in mint condition and all the employees looked very professional, happy, and they even almost looked as flawless as Sasuke and I, but only almost.

I received a few waves and some hello's as we followed the hostess to our table from various clients, other lawyers, and even some people that I didn't even know, but knew that they must have been a somebody to be here.

"Is this okay, Uchiha-sama?" the hostess asked.

"This is great, thank you," I said as I pulled the seat out for Sasuke.

The hostess set down the menus and silverware. Before she could leave I gave her a tip for appreciation. She thanked me and bowed, then she left.

"So, what do you want to eat?" I asked Sasuke. He didn't look uncomfortable at all, I brought him to places like this at least once a month.

"I want lobster, and king crab, and steak. And a souffle for dessert," he said.

I laughed, "Well, aren't you hungry?"

He blushed a little before replying, "Sorry, I know it can't compare to your cooking though."

I felt myself blush now, and I hated him for it. An Uchiha blushing? In public? The things he did to me...

"Ha ha, thanks otouto, but just order whatever you want."

We ended up ordering a appetizer sampler, a lobster and steak special for him, a seafood combo for me, and two souffles for dessert. This probably would have came around to 25,000 yen, but I didn't mind.

We began conversing when our appetizer sampler came out.

"Sasuke, have you thought about what you wanted to pursue yet?"

He waited 'til his mouth was free of calamari to reply, "I was thinking a pediatrician or a psychologist, I know you wanted me to pursue law, but I want to help people in a different way."

I wasn't surprised by his answer, he never was fascinated by any cases that I took, "You're not taking any anatomy, biology, or any science classes this year though."

"I took all science courses at our schools my freshmen and junior year, nii-san. The head of the science department allows me to look at some of his medical books, and I find them interesting. Sensei even said that I could probably succeed since I was gifted in biology and anatomy."

I nodded, I didn't care. Even if he didn't get a job, I'd still take care of my little otouto.

"That's fine, do you know any good colleges though?"

"Yes, sensei knows a lot and he also knows a lot of college professors in this profession. He said he would send in applications and scholarships and help me get into a really good medical school."

"That's great, otouto," I said with a smile.

He seemed a little surprised by my reaction though, "You're seriously not mad, aniki?"

I shook my head, "I wouldn't be mad if it was something you wanted to pursue. Besides, even if you didn't get a job, I'd still take care of you. I love you, Sasuke. Even if you grow up without marrying, I'll stay by your side."

He pouted, was it something I said? I knew I was being a little odd. I was speaking what I honestly felt though.

"You're not going to get married any time soon are you aniki?"

I laughed lightly at this, "I doubt it. I highly doubt I'll get married at all. I don't think it's possible for me to find somebody that I love more than you. I don't even think I could love somebody as much as I love you."

His face just froze, and then he slowly smiled.

"I love you too, nii-san."

I smiled at him, "Don't pout though, you're not a little kid anymore."

We both laughed lightly at this joke and our waiter came back with our food. We began eating slowly.

"Nii-san," Sasuke began. I looked up.

"Hm?"

"Since you've always had to take care of me, did that, you know, prevent you from being in a relationship?" he didn't dare look at me in the face when he said this, a habit of his to do when he was scared to ask something.

"No, like I said before, I don't love anybody like I love you," I replied, and I then put a big forkful of seafood combo into my mouth. It was delicious.

"But, nii-san, what type of love?"

I looked at him rather oddly, did he know? Did he know I kissed him?

"It's hard to explain, Sasuke."

He began eating his food and we stayed quiet until our souffles came with our bill. It was 25,302 yen, I threw down 29,000 yen and gave it to our waiter, giving him the rest as tip.

"Nii-san, I'm sorry I asked that," Sasuke said with a frown.

I looked at him in the eyes before I spoke.

"Don't frown Sasuke, I don't care that you asked that. Just know that I'll never leave you, just know that you're all I need," and I said these words with such purity and honesty from my heart, I even surprised myself. It was the truth, but I honestly didn't think I'd say them out loud.

He just sat there, frozen. I didn't know if that was a good sign or a bad sign.

"Nii-san," he began, then he paused.

"You can tell me anything, otouto," I said, and I reached my hand over to grab his. I gave it a light squeeze, letting him know I was there.

He finally spoke after about a minute of nothingness.

"Nii-san," he began again.

I waited.

"I-I'm in love with you."

And right then in there, I felt a tornado of emotions. I felt like it was so unreal, that some how something had sucked all the reality of this moment. Part of me felt happy, ecstatic, and ultimately the happiest I've ever felt. Then another part of me, the logical part, felt as if this couldn't be real. That I misheard my adorable little brother who was sitting inches away from me.

"What do you mean, Sasuke?" I asked in a voice that was barely audible.

He looked frightened to answer my question, and I thought I saw tears beginning to form in his beautiful onyx eyes.

"Itachi-nii, I love you. I want you to love me," he began in a quiet voice, "I-it...It's not like a normal brotherly love. I...I dream about us being together...about you and me...about us...about us having...you know..."

And he stopped at that, to scared to continue. Frightened that I would hate him. But no, it was the exact opposite. I wanted to kiss him right then and there. But I couldn't, we were some where public, and with very important people around at that.

I got up rather quickly and startled Sasuke. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the exit of the restaurant.

"Thank you, Uchiha Itachi-sama and Uchiha Sasuke-sama," the hostess said as we left. I waved my hand at her and gave a small smile before completely leaving the restaurant.

The valet saw me and quickly went to retrieve my vehicle. Sasuke didn't say a word, he didn't move. It was like he was completely life less.

Once we got back in the car, I took my coat off and began speeding off. I drove to a park Sasuke and I used to play at all the time when we were in a younger chapter in our lives. It was completely deserted, everybody eating dinner, or enjoying the night indoors.

I parked away from any source of light and cut off the engine.

I turned to face Sasuke.

"Nii-san," he began, "I'm-"

And I cut him off. I attacked his lips with mine, kissing him rather brutally. I kept kissing, even though he seemed frozen, then he started kissing me back. His mouth opened a little and I took it as an opportunity. My tongue went quickly into his mouth and our tongues began massaging each other. I moaned a little, never feeling as good or as happy as I did at this moment.

We broke apart after a while, both of us gasping for air.

"I love you, too," I said, even though it must have been quite obvious now.

His face looked completely and utterly surprised. I felt like I could feel the happiness radiating off his body. He didn't say a word, and I didn't need him to.

I laughed and pulled our foreheads together, leaning into each other, our mouths barely apart.

"Surprised?" I joked.

"Yes," he said, then he laughed, "but happy. Very happy."

"I'm glad," I whispered right before kissing him again.

We began our kissing game again, attacking each other, tongues battling for dominance. He began taking his coat off and I helped him. When his coat was finally off and thrown into the back seats, I began running my hands all over his body, trying to feel him through the shirts he was wearing. My hormones were raging, the first time they've ever been in such a state in a while. I wanted nothing but him. My penis began getting hard, and I continued to try and touch him through his shirt.

I didn't feel satisfied. I wanted him naked. Now.

I pulled apart, earning a groan in protest.

"Let's go home, I want this, now," I said in a demanding voice, my hormones dominating my logic and reasoning, and just about everything else in my body.

"Me too," he practically moaned in a sex tone. His smirk was so sexy, I debated about just taking him then and there.

I kissed him one more time before I started the car and began driving off.

I must have been going at least 80 miles per hour all the way home.

* * *

**First off, special thanks to Sasuke-Fan-723 for telling me I was putting nii-san incorrectly :D**

**But I really enjoyed writing this! And sorry, I like leaving suspension! I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

**Happy holidays!**

**-Sayura K.  
**


End file.
